Sinister Affection
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Yukino and her friends are on vacation but it suddenly turns into a nightmare of life and death, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy, Erza and Yukino were on vacation that was on a beach in a different country called Maestus. They were staying in a private beach house at Pravux.

All three girls were enjoying themselves but mostly Erza and Lucy.

Erza and Lucy were a couple while Yukino was the only single one of the group but Yukino didn't let that be a problem.

In Maestus, there weren't many locals but the view was amazing. It was paradise as if there was nothing to be worried about.

When they first arrived one of the locals had informed them that since they were tourist to stay indoors when the sun goes down but they didn't say the reason why.

For the first couple of days all three girls had been sightseeing but then Erza told her group that they should go to the Pravux Beach and both girls agreed.

 **At the Beach**

Erza and Lucy were playing in the water while Yukino was sitting on a blanket with their things. She was reading about the Maestus country but she picked up that there was something odd about the Maestus country was popular for paranormal things.

She then put the book down and rushed to the water to join Erza and Lucy as they swam in the water.

Just then the lifeguard began to yell out to everyone who was in the water.

"UT AB AQUA!"

The locals on the beach began to see the problem as well and they took off running.

Yukino, Erza and Lucy wondered what was going on soon all three saw that there was a wave forming rather from afar then Yukino, Erza and Lucy swam out further to ride the way.

Erza called back.

"When the wave is done, try to stay close."

All three were pulled into the large tidal wave then were pushed deep into the water.

For Yukino she was the only one who had goggles on so she didn't have to worry too much about water getting into her eyes.

As she was underwater she saw that seabed was rather far down but then she looked around to see that Erza and Lucy weren't in sight then she swam toward the surface.

When she got her head out of the water she was surprised to see that the sky looked like a storm was going to come then she began make her way back to the beach.

As Yukino was on her way to the beach she had felt something grab her and pulled her down under the water.

Yukino looked down to see that something had swam past her but she quickly went back to swimming to safety.

When she got to the beach Erza and Lucy went to her. Lucy then was surprised when she had looked down at Yukino's leg only to see that it was bleeding.

"Yukino, are you alright? You're bleeding."

Yukino looked at her leg then Erza checked it.

"It was from the force of the wave. Come on, let's hurry back to the house."

Lucy helped Yukino walk while Erza carried their things.

When they got to the house Yukino layed on the couch while Lucy tended to her leg wound.

"Something must have bitten you, it looks like a bite but not from a shark."

Yukino looked away.

"I saw a glimpse of what it was but it swam too fast under the water for me to see it."

Later on that evening Yukino couldn't help but wonder what to think about what it was that bit her but all she hoped for is that the bite wouldn't get infected. Indeed she was lucky that it wasn't a shark but at the same time it was still in man-eating waters.

 **Elsewhere**

There was a figure that was sitting on a bench part next to large window of a large bedroom. The figure was looking at their hand that had some blood on it.

"That human girl's blood smells lovely…."

"Minerva, have you done what I have asked you?"

The figure called Minerva closed her hand and closed her eyes.

"Yes Father. There are a lot of humans visiting the beach this year."

"In that case, you will be joining the others for this hunting season. Do not disappoint me."

Minerva nodded then her father left.

Minerva looked at her blood covered hand then she licked the blood clean off her hand then smiled.

"Such lovely blood, as long as she doesn't get back into the water she'll be fine."

Minerva then looked out at the distance of the water.

"This will be fun, the hunting of humans."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Yukino was looking at her leg where she had been bit but then she noticed that the mark looked slightly infected then she treated it again.

When she was done with that she looked up to see Lucy and Erza coming to her.

"We're going back to the beach, wanna come?"

Yukino smiled.

"I'll stop by later."

Lucy nodded then she and Erza both left to head back to the beach.

As Yukino was in the house she got out her laptop to check on other things of the country they were in and to her surprise she saw that there were red flags about the place.

 **Home of the Voraxea**

Yukino then looked up on what that mean and was in shock when she saw the results.

Images of demons appeared on her screen. There were many breeds but Yukino wondered about the water breed demons so she clicked on their link and saw a list.

"From what I recall the thing was slender."

She looked at the photos but none of them matched what she was looking but then she heard the door open only to see Erza and Lucy coming back.

"Back already from the beach?"

Lucy looked at her.

"It got closed down to people getting bitten so much."

Erza smiled.

"We could go to a club."

All three agreed then left to a club that was good.

 **At a club**

All three of them were having drinks but then three guys that were also travelers came to join them. All six of them agreed on leaving the club together and going to the beach for fun despite the beach being closed.

As they were all the beach Yukino was a little nervous about going into the water but the guys all got in. Yukino watched as they swam out then she watched as Lucy and Erza swam out as well.

As Yukino sat on the beach she heard her cell ding and looked at the message.

Unknown: I'm coming to get you.

Yukino blinked then texted back.

Yukino: Who are you?

Unknown: You will find out soon enough.

Just then Yukino got to her feet then rushed to the water to join the others. She sort of ignored the text that this person sent her but she wondered who it was from since she never gave her number to anyone.

Just then the waves became dangerous that the group was separated. Yukino felt as if something had grabbed her leg and pulled her under the water. Yukino had special goggles this time that allowed her to see underwater.

This Yukino looked down to see what it was that had grabbed her leg and saw that it was a figure of a young woman about the same age as Erza that was looking at her.

Yukino began to squirm as she tried to get away from the figure who seemed to be watching her but then the figure swam towards her to push her down to the seabed.

Yukino was scared then the next thing she knew was something had claimed her lips. Yukino placed a hand on the woman's shoulder only to pass out from the lack of air.

 **Dream**

Yukino was sitting in a throne chair but she found herself.

"Where am I?"

Just then Yukino looked up to see that the woman was standing before her.

"Who are you?"

The woman went to her and kissed her. During the kiss Yukino couldn't move then the kiss broke and the woman placed her hands on Yukino's face then gave a sly smile.

"I put my mark on you so you are mine. I will do as I please with you whether it be you sleeping with me or just having you at my side."

Yukino just looked at her in confusion.

"Just what are you?"

"I am Minerva but for now I will have to stay with your friends. Soon I will claim you."

Yukino just looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Minerva just looked at her.

"Believe me, you will submit to me soon."

"…"

"Time for you to wake up."

 **Dream End**

Just then Yukino was coughing up water and opened her eyes only to see that Erza and Lucy were with her.

"Oh thank goodness, Yukino are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You almost drowned."

Yukino got to her feet then looked back at the water.

"What about the guys who were with us?"

"We got separated in the waves but we must get back to the house."

They nodded and went back to the beach house that they were staying in.

As they were on their way Yukino was thinking to herself as she couldn't help but wonder what this Minerva person was saying when she said that she'll be coming back then something dawned on her.

Minerva was the one who was texting her before she got into the water but what did she want with her?

 **AN: There is another chapter complete. Sorry if it seems that I am rushing, let me know what you think.**


End file.
